2 Months
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: JJ has 2 Months Left. Will She Spend Them Alone Or Will The Team Help Her Threw This Terrible Time. No Pairings.
1. You Know Don't You

A/N

**OK so I am taking a full on break from 'I'm sorry' because I have completely lost my muse for it. I have a few new idea up my sleeve and here is one of them. it won't be a very long story but it will maybe reach 10 chapters but bare with me, I might make it shorter or longer. I have to outcome for it so update won't be that long. Thank you to everyone who read's my one shot uploads because it means so much and if you haven't read them, why don't you ;)**

**Don't forget, Reviews quicken update times and everyone who reviews will get a cookie *obviously through the computer screen* ;) **

**I always forget to do this so will start now...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the TV show or any of the characters, only the plot. **

**Btw the plot is very AU and will never happen and most of the characters are not what they would be like but it is all the make the story that much better! **

**Review and receive a cookie, thank you xox **

**...**

61 days. She has only 61 days left. She has known for almost a year now and no matter how strong she is, in that time she hasn't had the courage to tell anyone. So when the clock stops ticking and her time is up, she will be all alone. She would kill to have it any other way but she couldn't put it on the team this close to the date. Besides, maybe it would be for the best if the team just didn't know and found out at the time. She had sat in her office for almost an hour debating on whether to tell them or not and so the conclusion is not to tell them. The media face went on and the fake smile was painted onto her face, ready to face the team. Little did she know the team were currently sitting in Penelope's office reading into detail what was really wrong with the blonde. Just as she was about to get up she heard a knock at her door. She called for them to come in and was startled to find the team standing in her door way. She locked eye with Hotch and saw the look in his watery eyes.

"You know don't you…"

/…

Hotch walked into Penelope's office not bothering to knock. This needed to be done quick.

"Garcia I need you to look something up for me quick" He said not bothering to beat around the bush. She looked behind her to see Hotch standing there, worry plastered on his face, and the rest of the team walking in through the door, well the rest of the team minus JJ.

"Anything, what's wrong" She asked feeling her stomach turn at how concerned the 5 profilers were.

"Look into JJ's medical history for the past few months" Her heart dropped and she looked to him, confusion and worry laced on her face.

"Hotch.."

"Listen, I was taking the mail round because it had all been dropped off at my desk this morning for some reason and I got to JJ' pile and.. Well at first I wasn't that worried because the first one was from a funeral company and I thought maybe one of her friends had passed away but the second letter was from the local.. The local oncolgist. It could be nothing but it's too much to just be a coincidence. JJ is the most quiet and secretive person on this team so I wouldn't expect her to tell us anything anyway but this.. Just please look it up" Penelope nodded and began typing away looking between her many computer screens before a pop up covered one of the screens. Her face paled and she felt as though she would throw up.

"No.." She shook her head realising what was going on. She felt the world fall apart around her as she read the message on the screen.

"Penelope what is it?" Emily asked not liking the face Penelope had pulled.

"No.." She got up and ran from the room to the toilets as the tear streamed down her face. Hotch stepped forward and looked to the screen.

"Aaron.." Rossi stepped forward as he saw the look on his friends face. He looked as though he would faint and the team felt a sudden urge of worry lace through them.

"Hotch what's wrong?" Morgan asked getting frustrated over what was going on. Hotch just pointed at the screen and stood to the side of the room, feeling tears form in his eyes. Reid, Morgan, Emily and Rossi walked towards the screen and read the heart breaking message upon it. Emily felt her knee's go weak and cried as Morgan held her up, his own tears falling from his face. Rossi felt his heart break and didn't bother to wipe away the stray tear that fell from his eye. Reid was, well Reid wasn't upset, he was angry. _Just another secret she kept from us.. Why?_

Penelope walked back into the room, face blotchy from the tears, make up trails down her face. She looked around and knew that everyone knew.

"I'm going to see her" She stated, her voice shaking with emotion. Hotch nodded and lead her out the room, followed by the rest of the team. The bull pen was quiet as they walked to JJ's office. They knocked on the door and waited for the call to enter. Once they heard that muffled 'come in' they entered, not saying a word. Hotch caught JJ's eyes and she broke the silence.

"You know don't you.." She felt the tears flood her eyes and looked to each of her friends.

"I'm sorry.." Was all she said before the tears fell. Penelope pushed past everyone and embraced her friend in a hug.

"JJ you have nothing to apologise for" She said, her voice muffled with sadness. The rest joined in each giving JJ a long and meaningful hug, everyone except Reid. JJ felt her heart rate increase slightly knowing what he was about to do.

"Spence.." She started but he cut her off, voice filled with anger.

"Don't 'Spence' me OK. I don't see why you are keeping all these secrets from us JJ and that you don't trust us enough to handle them. We trust you with everything yet here you are keeping us in the dark. It's not fair on us JJ" And on that he stormed off, slamming the bull pen doors behind him before leaving down the elevator. Everyone stood shocked for a moment, looking after were Reid had left, not noticing the colour drain from JJ's face or how her breathe quickened slightly. It wasn't until Penelope looked to her she knew something was wrong.

"JJ.." Penelope held out her hand but was too late as JJ's knees gave in and she fell to the floor, Morgan catching her before she hit the carpet. Morgan lowered her down to the floor sitting her on his lap. Hotch looked worried as her chest was falling and rising at an alarming speed and she had sweat pouring from her face which had gone a ghostly pale colour. She began to cough violently bringing up blood causing the team to panic slightly.

"My box.. Morgan get my box.." JJ coughed pointing over to the corner of her office were a small white box sat. Emily ran over to retrieve the box and handed it to JJ who was still coughing. With shaking hands she opened the box and pulled out a bottle of tablets, a cloudy liquid in a bottle and took two large gulps of the drink with one tablet. The team looked between each other concerned for how long JJ had been like this.

"JJ, Hunny, how long have you known" Penelope asked sitting next to JJ s she rested her head on Morgan's chest. She looked and sighed.

"Almost a year. Listen I wanted to tell you, I really did but I thought that it might go away and then there would be nothing to worry about then it got worse and I am so scared. I'm so sorry for not saying anything. I never wanted you to find out like this" She went to push herself up from Morgan's lap but he kept hold of her. She looked to him confused and he smiled threw his tears.

"We could never be mad to you for this. We can't possible know what it's like to be where you are but baby girl, you don't need to be scared anymore because we have you and we will help you" She looked to everyone and they nodded along with Morgan and her heart broke. She felt floods of tear leave her eyes and buried her head into Morgan's chest.

"JJ, what's wrong" JJ looked up and looked to everyone, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"I only have 2 months.." She couldn't bare to look at the team right now, not after telling them that. She got up from Morgan's lap and walked to the toilets. As she walked down Reid came out of the elevator. He was wet so he must have gone for a walk in the rain. He sent her daggers as she walked past and her heart broke. She locked herself in a cubicle and began throwing up. The doctors had told her stress was something to lay down on because it could shorten her time and this would definitely earn her a slap from the doctor. She felt herself going light headed and tried to reach the door but fell unconscious, the team having no idea that her condition was growing severely worse.

The team sat shocked by what JJ had just told them.

"2 months.. Oh my God." Penelope felt more tears fall knowing that JJ had only that amount of time to live.

"Hotch what do we do" Emily looked helplessly to him but he just shrugged, overwhelmed by the situation. Just then Reid walked in and Penelope stood up and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! You are one selfish little rat! The situation isn't fair on us, what about poor JJ. You have no fricken clue what this year has been like for her and there you go acting like you're the only person who has feelings. She is dying Reid and you made her remainder life 10x bloody worse. Your one of her best friends and in this situation you go all 5 year old on her and act like she is worthless and her situation doesn't even cross importance in your crazy mind. If you had any decency you would either walk out the door and not come back or go and apologise to her because she needs all the people she can right now and I swear if you pull a stunt like that again I will kill you" Penelope screamed while Morgan held her back in case she did any more damage to Reid. As much as he hated him right now he didn't need Penelope being locked up for murder. Reid caressed his cheek which was turning red with the force of Penelope's slap.

"You're telling me not one of you is a little upset that she kept this from us" Reid said looking around everyone.

"Yeah Reid, we are so mad at her for hiding leukaemia from us that we want to make the rest of her days hell" Penelope snapped burying her head into Morgan's chest as he held her while she silently cried. Reid's had snapped in Penelope's direction shocked.

"Rest of her days?" He asked confused. Emily walked up to him and looked him in the eye to show she was not happy at all.

"She has 2 months left Reid. Now unless you're going to knock some sense into that pathetic brain of yours, leave" She walked past him to the bathroom to check on JJ. Penelope followed sending everything but real bullets to Reid. He stood there shocked at what was happened and mentally abused himself for how he treated her. _Oh my God I am an idiot. Why did I do that to her. Oh no.. _And after everything he felt the first of many tears fall. He looked to Hotch about to say something but he held up his hand.

"Not now Reid.. just not now" Hotch took off after the girls followed by Rossi leaving Morgan alone in the room.

"Derek.." Reid looked to Morgan to see him crying, that made him realise how bad the situation actually was.

"Reid don't start the whole I am sorry thing on me because the only person you need to say sorry to is JJ. I am not saying that she will be all forgiving because what you did caused her to fall to the floor in a coughing fit and I would say that stress is not helping her situation" Morgan said making Reid's eye widen.

"Did she cough up blood?"

"Yeah a little why?" Morgan asked confused. Reid opened his mouth to say something but Hotch came running into the room before he could get it out.

"Call an ambulance now!" Morgan pulled out his phone as they all ran towards the toilets. They came in to see JJ unconscious on the floor.

"She won't wake up"


	2. Just Like A Family

**Told you I would be updating fast. OK so this chapter may be good or you may find it terrible, either way please leave me a review. I don' want to be writing for the sake of it so please review and to those of you who have, here is your cookie *virtually passes you a cookie* **

**I would like to thank my best friend for reading my chapters before I post them and helping me with any errors. **

**Read and pretty please review :) **

**... **

"What? Why won't she wake up" Hotch asked kneeling down next to the unconscious blonde. Her breathing had slowed to what it was moments before but her face was plastered with sweat.

"It's stress" Reid said. Everyone turned to look at him, Penelope being the one to question him.

"What do you mean 'stress'?" She asked knowing exactly where this was leading.

"When your body is weak due to an illness or disease and your body and brain are over worked due to stress the brain will shut down until it is sure your body is under no unnecessary stress. In JJ's case her body showed her overdue stress by the coughing fit" He explained. Penelope felt her blood boil as Reid spoke. _Stress caused by you no doubted. _

"And how do you think that stress is caused, Dr..." Penelope spat. Morgan stepped forward wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her down. Reid looked down guilty making Penelope smirk.

"Yeah, her 'overdue stress' is caused by you. You don't know how she felt when you said that, selfish, that's all I can say" Penelope shook herself from Derek's hold and sat back down next to JJ stroking her hair, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Everyone stood around, looking helplessly to the blonde, not knowing what to do. Hotch took a side glance to Reid who stood staring at JJ, tears rolling down his face. He felt an urge of anger fill him, disappointed to how he had reacted to the situation, but he couldn't stay angry. The young genius had been betrayed a lot in his life and another lie by the same person who had lied not 2 years must have been a bit hard on him. When the realisation hit him that JJ didn't have that much time left he must have realised that he can't stay mad at someone who had been such a good friend and would die in such a short time. Suddenly two paramedics came rushing in to JJ's side.

"What happened" One asked as the other got JJ onto a stretcher.

"Agent Jareau has leukaemia and was coughing up blood a few moments ago before passing out. We believe that it is due to stress" Hotch answered taking charge over his agent, his friend. The paramedic nodded looking to the blonde. She saw how pale she was and knew this was one of the poor souls who had lost the fight to the horrible disease. As the other paramedic rushed her out to the ambulance the woman took the walk down with Hotch as he had demanded to ride in the ambulance.

"How long does she have" The paramedic asked, causing Hotch's eyes to water. He shook them back, knowing he had to stay strong for JJ.

"2 months" He answered. She nodded and thought best to keep quiet, knowing these conversations usually hit hard to family and friends.

"Does she have any family we need to call down? It's protocol for when people are brought in through an ambulance" Hotch shook his head.

"We are her only family. Her mother passed away 3 years ago and that was all she had. If you look at her medical history, I am her first contact, Aaron Hotchner, check if you like" He replied looking the paramedic in the eye.

"No, it's fine. We should get going" The pair jumped in the ambulance as the rest of the team got into Rossi's SUV and followed the flashing lights. They got caught in traffic which the ambulance sped straight through and so had to wait. The ride was silent, everyone thinking about JJ. Penelope looked beside her to see Reid and felt really guilty for what she said. He has been through more betrayal in his life than she could even imagine and knew that another lie on top of what JJ had done with Emily must have pushed him over the edge.

"Reid..." Penelope got his attention and even her not being a profiler could see the fear in his eyes and felt so sorry for what she had said.

"I am so sorry for what I said. I never meant it and know that it's hard on you as well and that I was being selfish thinking that I was the only one who cared the most. JJ is honoured to have you as a friend and when she wakes up will be happy to see you in that room" She smiled and felt a weight lift as he smiled back.

"I never meant what I said either and you have nothing to apologise for. I really over reacted and I think I deserved that slap" Penelope looked down guilty remembering how hard she slapped the poor genius not moments before.

"I think I definitely need to apologize for that slap" Reid just laughed and hugged her which she returned. She was glad her and Reid had made up because JJ did not need the tension right now, and she needs all her friends together.

They soon arrived at the hospital and pulled up outside. The 5 climbed out and headed to the front desk, knowing that is where they will find out where JJ is. The brunette receptionist looked up and saw the group approaching.

"How may I help you" She smiled which Morgan returned.

"We are looking for Jennifer Jareau, she was brought in a few minutes ago in an ambulance"

"Give me one second..." The woman typed quickly before looking up from the screen.

"And agent Jareau was brought in, but according to this that's all the paramedics called her by. Is that who you are looking for" She asked. Morgan nodded hoping she knew where she was.

"Well she is on floor 3 room 17B. Do you mind me asking, why agent?"

"We are with the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit" Morgan replied. The woman looked impressed making Morgan laugh.

"Well I hope she gets well soon" Morgan tried to hide the pain behind his eyes before nodding and quickly leaving followed by the rest. The woman noticed the pain behind his eyes and couldn't help but feel nosy is to why that one sentenced caused him pain. She looked into Agent Jareau's medical history and felt guilty in what she said to the agents before.

"Poor things" She shook her head and silently prayed for them, hoping they would get through the remainder 2 months sticking together.

The team made their way to the elevator taking the slow and painful ride to the 3rd floor. Once they arrived they saw Hotch standing at the nurse's station arguing with a nurse.

"Agent Jareau is in a very critical condition sir. I need you to stand down and let us do our job" The nurse argued causing Hotch's blood to boil.

"Why will no body tell me her condition? We got told that she had only passed out due to stress, that is a completely different story to what your telling me ma'am" He spat the last word making the nurse cringe.

"You need to understand, your friend is in the last few months of her life, and being so she is very weak. Stress caused to early diagnosed people are a completely different story to the stress on agent Jareau. Her body cannot take pressure on her brain and unless we can get her stress levels down she may not even have 2 months" The nurse said more gently and quietly to let the distressed agent know that it was not a threat, she was just warning him of her condition. Hotch looked the nurse in the eye and knew that no matter what, she was telling the truth, and JJ may not have 2 months after all. He sighed and she knew she had won the battle.

"I promise you, the second we have her condition stable we will collect you immediately. For now, please allow us to do our job. We have been working on Jennifer for the past year now and after her refusing chemotherapy we have been helping make the right choices and have been making her as comfortable as possible. We know what we are doing, and we know our patient" Hotch froze for a moment and the nurse realised what she had said, mentally kicking herself as Jennifer had made her promise not the put anything on her record about it knowing her team would not be happy.

"She... Refused..." Hotch felt his heart break knowing his agent had given up on the fight for life. The strongest person he had ever met, gave up, just like that.

"I am so sorry. She promised me not to tell anyone and we had a really good talk about it but, she said that after all the fighting she has done in her time, this was one fight she just had to loose. I will update you soon" She shook the stunned man's hand before leaving the JJ's room, trying to stabilize the stressed woman.

The team approached Hotch, not being able to hear the conversation.

"Hotch, is she OK?" Penelope asked, not liking the pain she saw in her boss' eyes.

"They are stabilizing her currently, I err... Excuse me for a moment" Hotch left for the toilets before any more questions could be asked. He needed time to pull himself together. JJ had given up, his agent, his friend. He understood why she had completely and would not judge her or tell the team, and he would make sure that JJ knew this. He would sit with her and go over everything with her, and would make her last days unforgettable. He wondered what method of euthanasia she had chosen, and when she was planning on... Well planning on leaving. He knew the drill perfectly. He had gone through the same process with his mom when he was 18. He would never forget the day she had left. She had said her last goodbye's and locked herself in her bed room. She wouldn't let him or his brother sit in the room with her, and he hopped JJ would not do that. He wanted to be with her, to let her know in her last minutes that she was, is, and loved. The team all around her as she closed her eyes for her never ending sleep. Hotch was so lost in thought that he had been standing in the toilets for an hour. It was only when Rossi came in to tell him JJ was stabilized and be waking any minute. He walked out and followed the team into her room. He saw her lying, peacefully sleeping on the bed, which seemed to suffocate her fragile body in blankets and pillows. Her skin was almost as white as the sheets and her hair was sprawled out across the pillow. They all took seats around her bed, Emily and Penelope either side of her head, Morgan next to Penelope and Hotch next to Emily, leaving Rossi and Reid at the foot of the bed. They sat there silently watching the blonde sleep until Penelope broke the silence.

"Hey, do you guys remember the time we all went out drinking for the first time with Emily and JJ made a show of those two men in the bar when she pummelled them at darts" She said feeling a smile cross her face at the memory. Everyone nodded smiling at the memory.

"She is one bad-ass dart's player" Morgan commented making everyone laugh.

"Remember that time we went on our first girl's night out and we met Brad..." Emily started and Penelope grinned.

"The real FBI agent. Because everything is classified" The girls giggled making the men frown having no idea what they were talking about.

"What are you two going on about?" Rossi asked but the girls just shook their heads laughing.

"Remember that case we had and the father of a son who he wasn't allowed to see was killing men then he kidnapped his son" Morgan asked and continued when everyone nodded.

"How bad-ass did our JJ go on that un-sub. She kicked his ass big time" Everyone nodded looking proudly to JJ. The looked to each other again thinking back to when she was in the back of the ambulance getting her injuries checked out.

"What injuries did she end up with again? She had a huge shiner on her left eye I remember that" Emily counted.

"Well from what I remember I fractured s rib as well" Everyone looked to the bed to see JJ looking up to them, a small smile on her face.

"Well hello there sunshine" Morgan commented making JJ giggle.

"Now what have I told you about talking about me" JJ said making everyone blush.

"How are you feeling sugarplum" Penelope asked trying not to sound too worried.

"Tired" She looked down not wanting to look everyone in the eye. They knew now and that was it, no turning back now.

"Well I think a coffee can fix that" Rossi said standing. Everyone stood except for Hotch.

"I will stay here. Don't forget, 2 sugars" Hotch said. Morgan smiled and looked to Reid.

"With this one here, we can't forget anything" He said patting Reid on the back.

"See you all in a minute" They all left leaving Hotch and JJ on their own.

"JJ... I know what you did" JJ's head shot up. _What does he know? _

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you refused the chemo" She felt her eyes water and he sat on the end of the bed, holding her as she cried.

"JJ, I am not mad and I won't tell the team if you don't want me to" JJ looked up and he smiled down to her which she returned.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I understand why and I am not judging you"

"I don't know what to do Aaron" She rested her head on his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"No matter what happens JJ we won't leave you" After a few minutes Hotch pulled JJ from his chest so she was looking at him.

"JJ, what method have you chose" She looked down and sighed.

"I haven't" He sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to help you" He felt her nod defeat in his shoulder and smiled.

"Do you want us to stay?" He felt another nod, followed by the soak of tears in his t-shirt.

"JJ, don't worry OK. Everything is going to be fine, I promise"

"Do they hate me" She asked. Hotch shook his head and looked down to her.

"No they don't. We could never hate you JJ"

"Spence does"

"No, he over reacted and he hates himself right now. He could never hate you JJ, he is your friend and will be with you through to the end, just like us" He felt JJ smile and relax more and smiled. That's another thing she doesn't have to worry about.

"Aaron, can you promise me something"

"Anything JJ"

"Promise me that you won't lock everyone out when I go. After your mom died you had me to break down that wall, and I think I am the only one who can do that. You can't hide from the world and lock it all in because it will kill you" Hotch looked to her and smiled. Even in her last days she is caring for others instead of herself.

"I promise. Scouts honour" He smiled making JJ laugh.

The team stood at the end of the hall watching the two interact. They knew that with their friendship bond they would get through this, all together, just like a family.

...

**Don't forget to review..**


	3. Presents

**Hello again and thank you if you are still with this story so far. I am actually love this story and am glad there are others who like it as well. **

**I know that this story has some touchy subjects and even me who came up with the idea is finding it hard to write this so be warned some parts may be touchy to some. **

**As i have said there is an outcome for this story and for the good of the story i can't answer any questions as to if JJ dies or not because i do not want the story ruined for some.. **

**Thank you again and don't forget to review. x**

**...**

The team spent another few minutes watching as there friend comforted the distraught blonde. They didn't want to go in asking questions so left the situation up to their boss, knowing if it was a matter of life and death he would tell them. That's all they could do now, trust each other and have faith, they couldn't afford to argue anymore with JJ in such a bad place.

They all nodded to each other and walked towards the room. Hotch heard the approach of footsteps and looked up to see the team in the door way smiling at them. He nudged JJ and she looked up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"One large coffee with 3 sugars just the way you like it baby girl" Morgan handed her a large polystyrene cup which she took gratefully. Everyone took their designed seats and sat in silence, all enjoying their coffee and the treasured moments of being together. JJ looked around and smiled to her team. She knew no matter what they would stick by her. She also saw the questions in their eyes and knew that this would come with them knowing and so she let it out.

"Well go on" Everyone looked to her confused and she laughed.

"I know that some of you have questions and I don't want to keep you in the dark anymore so ask away" She set the coffee on the table beside the bed and sat ready for all the questions. Everyone sat there awkwardly looking towards each other not knowing what to say.

"Oh come on guys. I may only be the media liaison but I have been around you all long enough to pick up some tricks. I can see you all want to ask me something so ask, I don't mind, I was expecting this anyways" She looked around them and sighed when nobody spoke up.

"Fine then, Morgan, go first" He looked around hoping for help but everyone looked away so he sighed.

"I was err... Do you have a bucket list for before...? Well..." He looked down ashamed and looked up shocked at JJ's answer.

"Yes. I have already crossed a few things of it actually" She smiled at his reaction.

"It's in my bag so when one of my amazing friends goes to get it, I can show you" She winked at Hotch making him groan.

"Fine, I will be back in about 30 minutes. How about I bring some Starbucks famous bacon sandwiches for us?" He saw the eyes of his team members light up and shook his head leaving the room.

"So what have you crossed of so far?" Morgan asked.

"Well when I first found out remember I took those 2 week off just about a year ago...?" She continued when everyone nodded.

"I went to Australia, which was one thing I have always wanted to do, and I did it" She smiled thinking back to her trip. Most nights she spent crying, but in the day she had forgot about everything and enjoyed the trip and wouldn't change it for anything.

"You went to Australia. That's amazing" Morgan expressed, trying but failing to do an Australian accent making everyone laugh.

"What else?" Penelope asked curious to what her friend has been up to.

"I spent a weekend we didn't have any work in Hollywood going around the stars"

"Sound's fun. So what haven't you checked off?" Rossi asked curious, though everyone knew why he was asking, JJ hadn't really caught on.

"Well I would love to spend a day in Miami on the beach, a trip to London would be amazing and..." She stopped knowing the last one was pathetic and she didn't really want anyone knowing about it anyway.

"And..." Rossi pressed. She shook her head laughing.

"The last one I pathetic, never going to happen, well at least not now anyway" She smiled sadly knowing this last one was her life fulfilment but because of her state, it couldn't possibly happen.

Rossi nodded and stood up.

"I am running to the toilet. No more stories until I get back" He winked and left the room. When he knew he was out of site he pulled out his phone dialling Hotch's number.

_"__Hello, this is agent Hotchner" _Rossi shook his head knowing his friend never looked at the caller ID.

"Aaron its Dave"

_"__Dave, what's wrong? Is it JJ? Is she OK?"_

"Aaron she is fine. Have you got her bag yet?"

_"__Just picked it up, why?"_

"Find her bucket list and see what the first thing on the list is, or the last thing. It will probably be highlighted in some way" He heard rummaging for a moment before he heard a sigh.

_"__I have it. It's so JJ" _He laughed.

"What is it? I am going to do everything I can to help her complete her bucket list"

_"__I think I can deal with this one. I just have to make a few calls but it will be sorted. You better tell the team to buy some nice clothes, we are going to an FBI event" _Then Rossi knew. It was so JJ and he respected the woman for wanting to go far in her life. He felt a pain in his heart knowing that she was so young and losing her life at such a young age. He thought that while they all waited for Aaron to get back they could all do with a coffee. He messaged Morgan telling him he was going to get some more drinks and went down to the café to order them. Half an hour later he walked back into the room to see JJ fast asleep in Morgan's arms. She looked like she had been crying and his query was answered when he saw the tear stains on Penelope and Emily's face and noticed Reid was standing in the corner of the room, looking as if he would break down any minute. He placed the drinks on the table and walked towards Penelope.

"What happened?" He asked sitting down next to her. She looked sadly to him before telling him what had happened.

"The err... The doctor came in before and said that they did a few more scans and she may be able to last a few more weeks than what they first thought so she may have even 3 months instead of the original 2" Penelope started feeling more tears fill her eyes.

"That's good isn't it?" Rossi asked confused to why everyone seemed so upset over some good news in the entire ordeal.

"That's what we thought, until JJ started crying and said that she didn't want more time. She has really given up fighting Rossi and she just wants it over with. She said that the longer she has the worse it feels" Emily finished looking sadly to her friend.

"She has given up hasn't she" Rossi said sadly looking to the blonde feeling his eyes water. He tried to fight them back wanting to be strong for the team.

"Our baby girl just doesn't want to fight anymore" Morgan said holding on to the blonde tighter knowing that in a few week's he won't be able to do this anymore. Rossi thought now would be a good time to bring up some ideas he had up his sleeve and wanted to lighten the mood a bit knowing it was just what they needed.

"Morgan, Reid, do you two own a tux?" Rossi asked. The two looked to him confused before both nodding.

"Penelope, Emily. I need the both of you, when JJ wakes up in the morning to grab a laptop and go dress shopping, with my credit card so the price doesn't matter. We are all going to an FBI event" Everyone sat confused for a moment before Morgan clicked on.

"The last thing on her bucket list was..." Rossi just nodded and a huge grin appeared on Morgan's face. Sooner or later the rest caught on and they were all talking about the night in 2 weeks. Only Rossi had ever been to one and they were all very excited. After another hour Hotch returned with food, waking JJ up knowing she needed something to eat. The team spent till 11pm talking about past memories and not bringing anything up that would upset JJ in anyway.

"Right, I think you all need to get home for some sleep. I will stay here and watch JJ" Hotch said as the team started to doze off in their chairs. Nobody bothered to argue knowing they all needed a good night's sleep after the day's events. Once Morgan had finally left, Hotch thought best to wake JJ up knowing they needed to talk about a lot of stuff.

"JJ" Hotch went to shake her lightly but there was no need, she was already awake.

"No need Hotch. I wasn't going to sleep until I knew who I would be waking up to" She opened her eyes and sat up so her and Hotch could talk properly.

"Look JJ, I know a lot has happened today but can we talk… It will be better for you if you get it out of the way" JJ just nodded knowing he was right.

"Hotch, the doctors say that even after everything that I may have a few more weeks added on. Everyone was so happy but I don't want more time, I just want the fight to be over"

"JJ, why are you giving up so easily? You could have prevented it all but you chose to give up. I am not judging you and never will, I just want to know why"

"My sister, she had every opportunity to fight and she gave up. People would say that it would make you want to fight more because you don't want to turn out like her and if this would have happened a few years ago I would have but…" She felt herself chock on a sob and looked away trying to keep herself together.

"But what JJ?"

"I told you my mom died in a car accident. I lied. She had breast cancer and she took the chemo and she fought and fought but you know what? She went through almost 2 years of chemotherapy and then the doctors told her it was no use and she died a few weeks after. She wasted so much time fighting and it was all for nothing. I didn't want to get my hopes up just to be let down like she had. The more time I have, the more false hope I have that I might actually make it through. It's like 1 in every 1000 that without chemo I can still make it and yeah, I have that one possibility but what if it comes back and I have to go through all this again. It's not worth it Hotch and I know it may seem selfish but I can't do it. I know I have you all keeping me going but sometimes all the support you can get still isn't enough" She buried her head into the pillow and cried, not caring anymore. She just wanted the fight to be over. She wanted all of this to go away. She just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

"JJ look at me" She lifted her head and looked at him, feeling horrible as she saw the tears in his eyes.

"No matter what, you are not selfish. Your life has been a rollercoaster and if you don't want to fight anymore, you don't need to. We are not going to hate you for giving up, because this fight is the hardest one that anyone has to go through and you have done most of it by yourself. Do you know how strong that makes you JJ? You are so strong and when everyone sees your picture on that wall they will look up to you as the strongest FBI agent ever known to the BAU. They will see your picture and think 'wow, see that woman there, she is the strongest woman ever you know. She fought this job for almost 12 years and fought her own battles along with it. Nobody I know can do that, except for her'. And that JJ, is the god damn truth because you are so strong and I am so proud to call you my agent, and even prouder to call you my friend. It has been an honour knowing you for the 20 years that I have and no matter what, you will always be my best and strongest friend" Hotch embraced his friend in a hug, silently crying as she sobbed into his shoulder. He knew that no matter what JJ wouldn't consider fighting now so he just had to be there for her.

"Hotch, how should I… How should I..." JJ couldn't get it out but Hotch knew what she wanted to say.

"I will call the doctor in and we will talk it out with her OK"JJ nodded and watched as he left the room only to come back a few minutes later with her doctor.

"Jennifer, are you ready to make the decision" She nodded and the doctor took a seat on the chair closets to her. Hotch sat next to her on the bed and held her hand, knowing she would need all the help she could get in making this decision. JJ looked to the man next to her and smiled, happy that if she could have one friend with her making this decision, she was glad she had him. After 3 long hours and a lot of tears, JJ had come to the conclusion of what she was going to do, and Hotch was standing by her decision completely. She wanted something where she wouldn't have to leave the comfort of her home and wanted it to be quick. It was 2am and all JJ wanted to do was sleep. Hotch could see JJ's eyes drooping and lowered her bed. She took one last look before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Hotch took a seat on a couch which was small, but fairly comfortable and fell asleep, ready to face any new challenges in the 2 months JJ had left. The team had until July 22nd to get JJ to a stage in her life that she would leave happy.

At 10am Hotch was woken by someone calling his name. At first he had no idea who it was and panicked thinking JJ was in trouble. He tried to swing his legs over the side of the couch but they were tangled up in something. He struggled and ended up falling off the couch sending JJ into hysterics.

"Hotch, it's just a blanket. Calm down" JJ said through laughs. He sat up looking to his legs and blushed seeing he had gotten tangled up in a hospital blanket a nurse must have put over him in the night.

"You idiot" JJ giggled climbing out of bed. She knelt down and un wrapped his legs from the blanket standing him up.

"Sorry about that" He said trying to act all cool as he shook of the fluff from his pants. JJ just shook her head and sat back down.

"What time is it" JJ asked. Hotch looked down to his watch and answered,

"10 o'clock" JJ's eyes widened.

"Hotch, you're going to be late for work. The team! Where are they? Are they late as well?"

"JJ its fine. Work is all sorted. We have as long as we need off and Strauss is directing all the cases down to other units"

"Hotch..." Before JJ could argue Penelope came strolling in with Emily, holding her bedazzled pink laptop.

"If you wouldn't mind Hotch, we have some business to intend to" Penelope winked making Hotch smile and JJ frown.

"What business"

"Dress shopping, with Rossi's credit card. This is going to be fun" Penelope took a seat on the side of JJ while Emily climbed in front.

"Well then, since I have been kicked out I will go and see how Rossi is doing with his business" Hotch winked back making Penelope giggled.

"Will someone tell me what all this bloody business is" JJ moaned but Hotch just smiled and walked away leaving the girls to shop.

"Rossi has some surprises up his sleeve and one of them requires us to find a snazzy dresses and new shoes" Penelope stated typing away at the keyboard.

"Penelope, Rossi said nothing about shoes" Emily said making Penelope grin evilly.

"Rossi gave us the card, he can regret the decision after we have ordered all the necessary items" Emily just laughed and sat so she was in view of the computer screen.

"Right JJ, let's find you a gorgeous dress so you and your date will look like the sexiest couple in town" JJ's head shot up at the mention of 'date'

"Penelope, who the hell is my date?"

"Oh don't worry, Hotch is. Morgan is taking me, Reid is taking Emily and Rossi is taking his lovably soon to be wife" Penelope stated. JJ looked confused as to why Rossi was taking Strauss.

"Why is Rossi taking Strauss? Where the hell are we going?"

"All in good time my friend, you will find out in good time" Penelope grinned and the girls started dress shopping. After a good 5 hours they all had new dresses, with matching shoes, bags and jewellery.

"Well Rossi is going to hate us" Emily stated as the 3 sat cuddle up on JJ's bed watching sleepless in Seattle.

"Yup. Did he give you a budget? Because if he did I think we went over it" JJ said while eating a piece of popcorn.

"Well he said go wild, so we did" Penelope said trying to get of the subject.

"Penelope, Rossi would never say that. What was the budget" JJ asked. Penelope looked down guilty and said,

"$4000" JJ's eyes widened.

"Penelope we went $1400 over what he said! He will kill us" JJ exclaimed. Emily looked to JJ witch a raised eye brow.

"Yeah but JJ, it's not like Rossi has absolutely no money at all. He isn't going to miss a little 1400 now is he" Emily said. JJ nodded then looked to Penelope who was smiling innocently. She just laughed and put her attention back on the film.

As if on cue after the film finished the men walked in all with huge grins on their faces.

"Rossi won't be smiling like that once he realises how much money we spent" Emily whispered to JJ making her smirk.

"So ladies, how was the shop?" Rossi asked. JJ and Emily looked to Penelope who just smiled innocently making Rossi frown.

"You and me will talk later" Rossi said to Penelope making her cringe. The others laughed at her while JJ and Emily where in hysterics.

"Don't you two think you're getting out of it either" Rossi said to them which made them stop laughing immediately. He just grinned before looking to Aaron who was carrying a big bag.

"So what's in the bag?" JJ asked. Everyone smiled to her and she frowned wondering what they were planning.

"We have a few presents" He said putting the bag on JJ's bed. She looked round confused before landing her eyes on the bag. She looked to it scared to see what was inside making Emily laugh.

"JJ it's presents, not a bomb. Just open it" She nudged her friend and JJ reached forward pulling out firstly a silver envelope out of the bag. She saw _from Pen and Em x _written on the front and looked to her two best friends who were both smiling up to her. She opened the envelope and pulled out 3 plane tickets dated for in 2 days. When she saw the location she felt tears fill her eyes and embraced her best friends in a hug.

"Thank you so much" She whispered burying her head in their necks.

"Well sweetie I guess were taking you to London" Penelope grinned trying on her best British accent. JJ smiled looking to them both mouthing thank you again. They both nodded before Emily pointed back to the bag. The next thing she pulled out was a small gift bag. Inside was a bikini with the US flag patterned onto it. She read the label which read _from Derek, Miami baby. _She grinned up to Morgan who jingled his pocket which had his car keys in.

"When you get back from your 5 day trip to London you and I are taking a trip to Miami. Just you, me, the car and a whole lot of sunshine. 3 days in paradise" He smiled and stepped forward when JJ held her arms open. She hugged him trying not to soak his top with her tears.

The next item in her bag was another envelope which read _from Spence. _She was glad to see his hand writing and not someone else because then she knew that he wasn't being forced into it and he was really wanting to go. She opened it and pulled out 2 tickets to a baseball game which would be the day after her trip to Miami. She didn't bother waiting and jumped out of bed running towards him. She looked him in the eye, wiping the tears from his cheeks away with her thumb.

"Thank you Spence" She said into his ear as she hugged him and he replied,

"Anything for my first date" She smiled and allowed him to sit her back in bed so she could continue looking through the presents. The next was a wrapped present but she could tell it was a book. The label on the front read _from Rossi, yum yum_. She realised what it was and opened it to find a cook book and another envelope. The envelope held the booking reference for a cabin which is booked for the night after the baseball game.

"You, me and a huge kitchen. You will be getting a 3 piece course cooked by yours truly" He said smiling down to the woman he thought of as a daughter. She hugged him and said thank you. There were two things left in the bag but there was only one person left so she supposed they were both from him. She looked to him and he nodded smiling. She pulled out a small navy coloured box first and opened it. Inside was a golden locket and she felt the first tears fall as she opened the locket. Inside the locket was a picture of all the team out together. She was about to put the locket on put stopped when she hear Hotch's voice.

"Look at the back" She turned the locket over and laughed as a sob escaped her lips. On the back it said _our beautiful JJ, in our hearts forever and always_. Hotch came over and lifted her hair up as she put the locket on, holding it to her chest as she looked to him.

"Thank you"

"One more second. There is still an envelope in there" He pointed to the bag and stood up watching as pulled out a purple envelope. Of course it said on the front _from Aaron _so she opened it revealing 7 tickets to an FBI event in two weeks. She frowned and looked up confused.

"Rossi is receiving an award for being with the BAU since the beginning and we have all been invited" Hotch stated.

"Is that what the shopping was for before" She looked to Penelope and Emily who nodded. She looked to Rossi with proud eyes.

"You deserve it you know" She said. He just nodded not wanting to say anything in case he gave away the surprise. Everyone knew and had to keep it from her until the event and it was going to kill them but it was worth it.

"You are getting released in an hour so we are going to take you home and get packing for London" Penelope said standing from her chair.

"Can't wait" JJ giggled really looking forward to 5 days with her girls.

"Neither can we. Right coffee and donuts for all" Penelope exclaimed exiting the room followed by Emily, Derek, Reid then Hotch. Rossi stayed behind and sat on the edge of the bed looking to JJ.

"Thank you, for everything" She said feeling another tear fall.

"Please tell me they are happy tears" He asked wiping a stray one from her cheek.

"Yeah... No... Kind of. I am really happy that I get to do everything in my list and even better with all of you it's just… It's coming so fast now and I'm just getting more and more scared"

"Well until the day comes, all you have to think about is what you're going to wear every day in London, how you are going to control the player on Miami beach full of hot woman, how you are going to explain the baseball game to Reid, and how to get over a very drunken night after the FBI event" He smiled trying to keep the blondes mind of the following two months.

"Yeah, he is going to be a handful on that beach, and Reid is actually not that bad on baseball. Oh god, the hangover" JJ put a pillow over her head laughing along with Rossi. Suddenly her head snapped up with a very shocked face painted on.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked concerned.

"How am I going to control Penelope and Emily alone for 5 days in London" She laughed making Rossi laugh.

"As long as they don't get lost, you should be fine" He joked laughing along with the blonde. Moments like this he would never forget, even in JJ's condition, they can still make memories for after her time is up. Memories which are unforgettable.


	4. Why Won't It Just End

**A/N. Sorry that it's been a while. I kind of went through some stuff and it really affected me and when I attempted to write more of this I just could not do it. Everything is OK now and I am back. I really hope you like this chapter, I know someone really does (you know who you are. Btw you are awesome) and with some help of this person I made some tweaks and I hope its not far from perfect ;) I am hopping that with some work tonight I can get another chapter in before I go to bed, or definitely tomorrow. Also this chapter may or may not make sense if you don't know this so I will tell you anyway because it helps. JJ and Hotch have known each other since they were little in this but I am not doing a Jotch (as much as adore Jotch) this story is better without any pairing so yeah. Read, enjoy, oh and don't forget to review because I love you all and love reviews so :) **

**...**

JJ had been released an hour ago and had been demanded that she went straight home to pack. After the team made sure she was definitely OK they left her alone and she dug out her suitcase which was in the basement ready to pack for her 5 day trip to London. She thought while she was in the packing mood she should get her bag ready for the 3 day trip to Miami. She didn't need as much stuff because the most she would be wearing would be a light dress for the nights. Any other time in the day she would either be in a bikini or shorts. It only took 2 hours then she had everything ready for her trips. Everything was so close together but she preferred it that way. She even planned out her outfit for the baseball game and dinner with Rossi. All she needed now was her dress, shoes, bag and jewellery to come for Rossi's award evening then she would be all set. She sat on the end of her bed thinking over the past day. The doctors were happy that she finally had people to support her through this bad time but she couldn't feel any worse. She was glad that she had the team with her and was so grateful over everything they were doing for her but with them knowing it just makes it 10x worse leaving. She was going to have to sit there and watch them as they support her in the last minutes, knowing that she was leaving them. She had a plan, it would be easier on her and easier on the team, but how she would do it she still needed to plan that out. She wasn't going to be in work so that helped but besides little moments like now when would she be alone? She shook her head putting the thought aside for now. She had more important things to keep her distracted. Her 5 day trip to London with Penelope and Emily. Her 3 day trip to Miami with Derek. Her baseball game with Spence. Her Evening meal in a cabin with Rossi. An FBI event to be able to spend a night with all of her team, her family, for one last time. She sighed and lay down on her bed, thinking about some treasured moments with the team that she would be sure to never forget. She shut her eyes thinking back to the first time the team went out just after Emily had joined the team.

_After a hard case the team all thought it would be best to get out. Gideon obviously refused as he had somewhere else to spend his free night and the team respected his privacy. That left JJ, Morgan, Reid, Penelope, Emily and Hotch to all go out. Hotch invited Haley and Reid thought it would be nice to invite Anderson and Sharp along to. They all arrived at the bar and everyone took a seat, Hotch going up to buy the first round of drinks. Haley, Emily, Penelope and Hotch took their places around a small table by the dance floor, while Reid, Anderson and Sharp went over to the couched seats and started playing a game of the quote the film. Morgan had took a place on the dance floor, attracting a crowd of woman and JJ had gone to the far side of the bar starting to pummel a few men at many games of darts. _

JJ looked in a box she kept under her bed and found a picture of everyone from that night. Everyone looked so happy and drama free. It was hard to think that not long after that picture they were all on the hunt to find Reid who had been kidnapped by Tobias Hankle. JJ shook the thought from her head knowing that even though everyone denied it, it was her fault for splitting up. She continued to dig through the pictures and came across one from a night out in Vegas after a hard case. The only missing member here was Reid as they all knew he had un finished business to deal with involving his mom and they respected that.

_The team sat around the table in the hotel restaurant bored to what to do with the rest of the night. The flight home wasn't until 3pm the next afternoon and it was only 4pm now. _

"_Come on, I reckon we all go out on the town, this is Vegas and here were are sitting her like a bunch of old people who have no life" Morgan said standing up. Penelope didn't want to miss the fun so she caught on the next flight out and was with the team just after 8pm. It didn't take long until the team were out in a local casino with many drinks laid out in front of them. This was when Penelope thought it was perfect to take a picture and asked someone to take it. JJ was very drunk as was Morgan so they are in the back of the group, Morgan standing on the table with JJ on his back looking like she might wee herself from laughter. In the front is Emily with probably her 10__th__ cocktail in hand arm in arm with Penelope with a bottle of beer. Hotch has one of his very rare smiles on with his arm around Dave who was laughing at a man who out of the corner of the picture you can see has fallen over and is lying in a pool of chocolate cake from the dessert bar. _

JJ laughed to herself remembering how rough the team had felt the day after. Emily almost committed murder when JJ went to play on the machines near by the hotel entrance. If she could remember rightly Morgan had called Vegas a "grown up's playground". The team had so much fun that night it was one memory that the team would find very hard to forget. As she continued searching the box she found another picture from when her, Emily and Penelope had gone out shopping. They had left Penelope alone for not 20 minutes and they met up again with her carrying at least 30 bags. Penelope had insisted they got a picture because they might not get another opportunity to go out shopping again together because of work hours. JJ is standing in the middle of Penelope and Emily while all the bags are lined out in front of them. The last one JJ took a really good look at was one of the entire team at Rossi's for a cooking session. Hotch had thought it was a good way to get the team back together after everything that had happened with Emily. She recalled the fight she had with Reid in the middle of the precinct. He was so upset but one thing JJ knew was that he had no idea how she had felt after it all. He was upset about being lied to and so but she was the one who had to do it all. She was the one who had to tell the team that Emily was dead, and had to set up her contacts in Paris, but most of all she had to come to work and walk past Emily's picture everyday knowing that she was out there but couldn't tell anyone. Reid had gone to her house crying, she had sat with Hotch for nearly 5 hours crying at least twice every 2 weeks and had to keep it all bottled up from everyone. JJ knew the team didn't know about her refusing chemo and she hopped they would never find out because they just wouldn't understand. JJ had been through so much pain and agony in her life, more than the team knew, so was it so wrong to want it all to be over. She knew it was selfish no matter what Hotch had said, she was leaving good people behind all because she had given up and it made her feel weak. She sat in her bedroom, knowing that no matter what she did, everything would always come back round to what was happening to her. She was so excited for everything the team had planned but she just wished she didn't have to go on any more. She heard her phone ringing from the kitchen but it was at the back of her mind. Her head was clouded with everything from her friends to her disease. She curled up in a ball crying to herself.

"Why won't it just end"

Hotch was sitting on a park bench thinking about everything. He had known JJ since he was 11. They had met on a field trip when their two schools joined together. He remembers the day like it was yesterday.

"_Now children. As you know we are joining with Holychurch today as are school's will soon be joining together to make a whole new school. The two headmistresses have thought of this idea so the years joining can get to know each other better before we collide. So I am going to pair you up with a pupil from the other school, not this one" Mrs Rogers said to the group of 11 year olds. She heard them all groan at the mention of pairing with someone they didn't know and shook her head laughing as she dug out the list of pupils from the other school. Once she found the list she quieted down the pupils again before reading out who the children would be paired with._

"_Emily Anderson, you will be with Joe Sutton. Bobby White, you will be with Samantha Jones. Alfie Dilworth, you will be with Jessica Simpson. Aaron Hotchner, you will be with Jennifer Jareau.." The words faded as young Aaron sat, thinking about what Jennifer would be like. He hated the name Jennifer, it just put a wrong impression on him. Plus she will probably be called JJ, how cheesy. After all the names had been read out the coach with the other school on arrived. He made sure that his name tag was visible and stood by his friend Bobby waiting for Jennifer to come to him._

"_Hey Aaron, I reckon Samantha will be well pretty. Sounds like a pretty name" Bobby said to him winking. Aaron chuckled._

"_Well I'm stuck with some frube called Jennifer. How old school is that name please" He said rolling his eyes. He heard someone clear there throat behind him and turned round to see a pretty blonde girl standing there with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Actually Jennifer is the 2__nd__ most popular name in the north of America and I believe a frube is a yoghurt" She said making Aaron's mouth drop open slightly. _

"_Your Jennifer.." He said looking at the name tag which clearly said Jennifer Jareau._

"_Yes I am, frube" She mimicked making her friend behind her giggle and Aaron cringe. _

"_Hey, you Bobby?" Jennifer asked Bobby._

"_Yes ma'am" He said, scared he might say the wrong thing to tick her off. She was one scary girl._

"_I guess you're stuck with the other frube Sammy" Jennifer said to her friend making her roll her eyes._

"_Well I don't have an original so I'm good" Sammy said walking to Bobby and dragging him into line with the other kids,_

"_Hotchner's a cool name" Jennifer stated._

"_So's Jareau" He said back quite snotty. Jennifer glared at him but he held the glare._

"_Listen I am stuck with you for 1 week so if you're going to be like that then I would rather spend the week with my Teacher than some snotty wannabe" She snapped not wanting to put up with his crap._

"_What is your problem seriously? You need a hug or something. I would rather spend the week with your sister than you, or is she just as bitchy as well" Aaron bit back. He felt a smile spear on his face when JJ went quiet and watched as she walked to the line. He knew he had won when she didn't speak for the entire coach ride. She just sat there with her headphones in, not even looking at him. The coach ride was 3 hours and after an hour Jennifer had fallen asleep. Aaron sat talking to Bobby who sat behind him until Samantha joined in the conversation._

"_What the hell did you say to her?" She snapped to Aaron, fire burning in her eyes._

"_Nothing that she didn't deserve" He said high fiving Bobby grinning._

"_You're a right idiot. I just got a message from her mom saying to keep an eye out on her because she has been here for 2 hours and wants to come home. What did you say to her?" She said feeling her fist clench._

"_She said that she would rather spend the week with her teacher than me so I said that I would rather spend the week with her sister, even though she is probably as bitchy as her" If he hadn't had ducked quick enough he would have probably gotten a broken nose. Samantha's fist came flying right at him, which he luckily missed._

"_What the hell dude" _

"_Do you understand what you said to her. You are a bloody idiot seriously" She said looking sadly to her sleeping friend._

"_What's so wrong about a little come back. She started it anyway"_

"_Her sister died 3 weeks ago you cheeky rat. Now if you have any common sense at all you would keep your gob shut for this week" She whispered harshly before shoving her head phones in and turning away from the boys to look out the window. Aaron was froze from shock and mentally kicked himself for being such a horrible person._

"_You have got yourself into bad crap here mate" Bobby said sadly before shutting his eyes and falling asleep. Aaron felt so horrible for how he had acted and even worse for what he had said. When the coach arrived at the cabin resort every pair had a cabin each. The cabin had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and small living space. The pairs were put into their cabins to settle in. Jennifer went straight to one bedroom and slammed the door shut, throwing her bag onto the bed before locking herself in the toilet. Aaron was stood in the kitchen, drowning himself in sorrow for how he treated someone he had only just met. It was only 3pm and the first day was just for settling in. The fridge was stocked with food and the TV cabinet had a selection of films. Aaron had a quick shower and threw on a pair of sweats and a vest top before making his way to the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and sat on the counter wondering how he could make it up to Jennifer. After an hour Aaron got worried as Jennifer was being awfully quite. He went up to her bedroom door knocking slightly. _

"_Jennifer, listen I am so sorry for what I said I had no idea" He waited for a reply but got nothing._

"_Could you at least give me a sign that your OK because I am a bit worried" All Aaron was met with was silence._

"_Right I'm coming in OK" He took in a deep breath and opened the door slightly. He popped his head through the gap and felt his heart break at the sight. He saw Jennifer curled up on her bed crying into her knees. He went up to her and sat on the end of the bed, trying to think of the best thing to say to her._

"_Why did you say that" He looked to the blonde to see her big watery blue eyes looking up at him, hurt written all over her features. _

"_I want you to know that if I had any idea of your sister I would not have said that. I had no idea I swear" He said, honesty in his eyes. _

"_Who told you" _

"_Your feisty friend Sam. If I didn't have good reflexes I would have a broken nose by now you know" He said smiling when a small smile graced her lips._

"_How about we start again here.." Aaron got up and left the room. Jennifer was slightly confused and even more so when he didn't return for 10 minutes. She heard a knock on the door and laughed._

"_Come in" She called. Aaron walked in the door with a plate held out in from of him. He walked over to Jennifer and set the plate on the bed in front of her._

"_Hello ma'am, my name is Aaron Hotchner and who might you be young lady" He said with a small, but placid smile on his face._

"_Well hello Aaron my name Is Jennifer Jareau" She said bowing her head slightly making Aaron laugh._

"_How did you know I only like plain sandwiches" She said inspecting the sandwich Aaron had made._

"_Well a guys just knows things, plus I can't use a knife so I wouldn't have cut a tomato anyway" He said making Jennifer laugh._

"_So Jennifer sounds to formal, got any nicknames" He asked sitting down while she ate her sandwich. He was expecting her to say JJ but was shocked when she didn't._

"_If people don't call me Jennifer, they either call me Jen or Jenny" She replied._

"_So nobody calls you JJ" He asked confused. _

"_No actually, weird right" _

"_Well I am going to be that person. Your new name is now JJ" He said laughing._

"_Well what do I nickname you"_

"_People call me Aaron, that's about it"_

"_Well I'm going to be that guy and mess around with your last name. Otchner, no. Otchy, no, Oh yeah, how about Hotch" She said a small grin on her face._

"_Hotch is cool yeah, I like it" He nodded his approval. _

"_I'm sorry for being snotty earlier" She said guiltily looking down. _

"_I'm sorry for being a frube" He said smiling when she looking up, a smile on her lips._

"_So is Bobby your best friend" She asked._

"_No actually, we hang around sometimes but I don't really have a 'best friend'" He said making JJ frown. _

"_Well that's not right. Everyone needs a best friend" Suddenly an idea popped into her head._

"_I am going to get changed. Wait her" She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. 30 minutes later she came out in a pair of sweats and a crop top. _

"_You took your time" Hotch said making JJ shake her head._

"_Well I needed to do this" She gave him a small rounded piece of wood which felt like a pebble with how smooth it was. J+A BF was carved on the front and Aaron looked confused is to why JJ had given him it._

"_As I said, nobody should go without a best friend" She said smiling and he returned the smile._

"_Thank you JJ, really" He got up and hugged her, feeling like he finally belonged. _

"_Well I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" She said making Hotch laugh._

They had spent the entire week getting to know each other and became inseparable. Hotch thought about the day JJ had left to go to college, he never saw her again until that day he was told someone was interviewing to be the new media liaison. He couldn't remember being any happier than when he saw her walk through his office door. It had been 5 years since they last spoke and it was like nothing changed. He knew that with JJ around he could be himself. His first best friend.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He saw the caller ID. Penelope.

"Hello"

"_Hotch, where are you" _Penelope asked. Hotch could hear the worry in her voice and frowned.

"I'm in the park. Why, what's wrong?"

"_JJ isn't answering her phone and I am really worried. I am with Emily and we tried Reid but he is with Derek and Rossi is at his house, you are the only person left but you're not with her" _

"I am literally 2 minutes from her house, I will go over now. She might have fell asleep so don't worry" Hotch got up and started walking in the direction of JJ's house.

"Yeah but Hotch, her ring tone is louder than the sound of 500 dogs barking. She would hear it and you know what JJ is like with her cell" Penelope said and she was right. JJ would never not answer her phone and if she was asleep would most definitely hear it.

"I will check on you when I get there" Hotch hung up and began running as fast as he could, dodging bins and people in a hurry to get to JJ's house. He didn't bother to knock on her door but got the spare key from under the loose brick and went straight in. He saw the living room was spotless and had no sign of anyone being in there and then went it the kitchen. He saw a half drunken glass of water and JJ's phone. He also saw the basement door was slightly ajar and checked down there but nothing. He made his way up the stairs and smiled when he saw JJ's suitcase ready at the top of the landing with a bag next to it which he supposed was for Miami. He went straight to her bedroom and opened the door popping his head in. The sight he saw broke his heart. He saw her curled up on her bed, crying into her knees, just like he head all those years ago in the cabin. He went in and sat next to her, unable to think of anything to say. He looked around and saw all the pictures scattered around the floor and sighed. His eyes landed on JJ. If she knew he was here she didn't show it.

"JJ.." He stroked her hair in a comforting motion to show he was there for her.

"This must be a familiar sight" She said looking up to him, her big blue eyes watery and full of emotion. He smiled and lay down next to her, embracing her into a hug.

"It is familiar yeah" He said making JJ smile slightly. Hotch saw all the pictures lay out on her bed and sighed.

"Jay, it's OK to be scared you know. Don't think your weak because you are." JJ buried her face in his chest, soaking it with tears.

"I am glad you are here to support me but it makes it harder for me to go"

"Wouldn't you have found it harder if we didn't know. Imagine us not telling you and then you wake up one morning and your best friend is gone, without any warning what's so ever. It gives us a chance to say goodbye, it gives you a chance" JJ looked to him and shook her head.

"Did Sammy say goodbye? No, she left and I didn't get to say goodbye to her" She said feeling more tears falling down her rosy cheeks. Hotch sat up and looked to the last picture JJ looked at. It was a picture of her and Sammy the day he had met her. Looked like it was just before the coach arrived at his school. He felt tears flood his eyes thinking is Sammy. After him and JJ made up and became friends she had accepted him and they all became the three musketeers. When Sammy was 17 she was hit by a drunk driver walking home and died in a coma 4 weeks after the accident. He knew it had hit JJ hard and she didn't leave her house for almost 3 weeks.

"JJ I know that Sammy left but that's different and you know it" JJ picked the picture up and looked closely at it. She missed Sammy everyday but she knew Hotch was right.

"I miss her Aaron. I know it was a long time ago but she was my best friend. We had known each other since in was 2. She was like a sister" JJ closed her eyes, uncontrollable tears falling from her eyes.

"I know JJ and that wasn't fair but you know that not telling us wouldn't have been fair either" She nodded and buried herself into his chest again.

"I don't deserve this Aaron. I want to stay here with you all"

"I know JJ, but in the end of the day, you lived the best possible life. You have overcome so much and you are so strong. Maybe this time you don't have to win, and that's OK. Look at everything you have done Jay"

"What's so special about my life?"

"Your dad died when you were 4 and you lived without him. Then your sister when you were 11, that hit you hard but you kept going. Sammy when you were 17. That was like another sister gone. But did you stop? No. You continued and finished high school, you went to college, you went to the FBI academy and passed with the best results anyone has ever passed with. You have been through more than I can say with work and them you became a profiler again, passing the class with the best results ever seen. JJ you have been through more than anyone has to go through in a life time and yet you still kept fighting. Jay, you don't need to fight anymore" Hotch felt tears streaming down his face as he lay with JJ. She knew he was right and she needed to except it.

"I was going to wait till after Miami but why don't you and me go for our surprise now?" JJ whipped tears from her face and looked to him confused.

"What surprise?"

"Well the girls are taking you to London. Derek is taking you to Miami. Reid to a baseball game and Rossi to a nice cabin in the woods with his cooking. You didn't think I only got you the locket do you?" He smiled and she sat up eager.

"Where are we going?" She asked getting up of her bed and pulling him up by his hands.

"Go put on something comfy but cool. We are going for a little drive" He winked and left the room. He already had the stuff in his house ready so all he needed was JJ.


	5. Picnics And Plane Rides

**I apologise for nit updating! I had this chapter written up and it's been sitting here without being posted and I am so sorry! Hope this chapter has been worth the wait and I promise the time between updates will shorten! **

**Read and review! **

…**.**

After 10 minutes JJ came out of her room with a beautiful blue summer dress on and a pair of blue slip on shoes to match. Her hair was in a side plate, not perfect, but still made her shine. She walked to him, curiosity in her eyes making him laugh.

"I'm not telling you were we are going so stop begging" She frowned playfully before smiling again and sighing.

"Fine. God your so stubborn" She joked making him poke her on the ribs which sent her into a giggling fit. He held his arm out which she took and they walked outside. He stopped in the path and hit himself lightly on the head.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked confused. He looked up and smiled stupidly, knowing he was an idiot.

"I haven't even got my car. I was only down the road and literally ran here. Right I will run home, get changed and come back. I will be about 20 minutes. You OK?" He didn't want to leave her after what he came back to but she just smiled and nodded. He gave her a quick hug before sprinting of down the road. He didn't bother stopping, no matter how much his legs denied it. He managed to get home in 15 minutes and ran straight to his room. He changed and then went to the fridge. Inside was a huge picnic basket which had loads of food in. He had a feeling he would need it before his original date and made the picnic up anyway, just in case. He double checked inside and counted everything to himself.

"Sandwiches, check. Biscuits, check. Chocolate cake, check. Plates and cups, check. Grapes, check" He then picked up a big bottle of apple juice and 5 bottles of water before heading to the car. Just before he reached the door he remember he needed to get something as a blindfold. He didn't want JJ knowing where he was heading so needed something to cover her eyes. An idea then popped into her head and he smiled at his brilliance. He put the stuff in the boot of his car before running back to his room and getting his neck warmer for when he went on runs in the winter. He adjusted the size a bit and it looked like the perfect blindfold. He locked up and drove to JJ's. He jumped out the car and knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled seeing Hotch in her door way.

"That 20 minutes turned into 36 minutes and 24 seconds" She joked looking at the stop watch she had in her hand. He shook his head at her laughing,

"You actually timed me?" She nodded and laughed.

"Well are you coming or are you timing our conversation now" He said. She shook her head and put the stop watch on the side before closing the door and locking up. She got into the car and put her seatbelt on. She sat ready to go but looked to Hotch confused when he didn't start the car. He was staring at her with a huge grin on his face and she knew that wasn't good.

"What?" She asked. He pulled out the 'blindfold' and held it out in front of her. She groaned before snatching it from him and putting it on. She looked to him but he didn't trust her. Holding up 4 fingers he asked,

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Are you being serious Aaron. I can't see" She moaned.

"Yes I am. How many fingers am I holding up?" She just shook her head before looking back to him.

"Urm… 9?"

"Nope. OK we can go" She just laughed and they set off to their destination. After half an hour the car finally stopped and Hotch looked to JJ.

"Can I take this of now?" She asked hope evident in her voice.

"No, not yet" She huffed and undid her seatbelt. He climbed out the car and grabbed the stuff before helping JJ out the car.

"Wait here" He ran over to a spot in the middle of the beach. He lay the blanket down on the floor and set the stuff out. Running back to JJ he picked her up catching her by surprise.

"Aaron what the hell are you doing?" She squeaked while laughing as he carried her along the sand.

"Trying but failing to be romantic" He knew that after saying that she would know where they were. She giggled while laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Were on the beach aren't we" She squealed kicking her legs in excitement.

"You guessed it" She ripped the 'blindfold' of and a huge grin grew on her face when she saw the picnic layer out just the way it was all those years ago.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best person ever" He sat her down on the blanket and they dug into the food, both thinking back to the memory they had re-created.

_18 year old JJ lay on the grass in her backyard in the sun, treasuring the week of from her senior year in school. She only had a few months left before she would be leaving for college and she knew that it would get ten times more stressful and wanted to treasure moments with no school. She had her eyes closed and a towel over her head, careful not to burn her face, so she couldn't hear or see anyone approaching. Aaron had been let in by JJ's mom and saw her in the backyard. A huge grin grew on his face when he saw her and an evil idea popped into his head. He asked JJ's mom if he could borrow a bucket and she gave it to him, very aware of his plane._

"_Don't soak her phone though Aaron. She might actually murder you if you do" She warned._

"_Oh I'll move it out the way before I, what's the word, attack" He smiled and she just laughed and patted him on the back before heading upstairs to do the ironing. Aaron filled the bucket up with ice cold water and snuck out to the yard. Carefully he picked up JJ's phone and placed it on the porch, well away from him and JJ. He lifted the bucket up and mentally counted to 3 before tipping the entire bucket all over JJ. He had never heard a louder squeal than he had then and burst out laughing when JJ sat up, drenched with water and totally not amused. _

"_Are you being serious Aaron? That was freaking freezing" She snapped while using the towel to dry herself of. She stood up and walked right up to Aaron, who was still laughing. _

"_I have no idea why your are laughing? I swear I'm going to kill you" Aaron managed to pull himself together and looked to her, a huge cheesy grin on his face._

"_Well someone's in a mood" He sung while swinging on his heels in an innocent way._

"_Well yeah, you just tipped a bucket of freezing cold water on me! Oh my god, Aaron where's my phone?" She looked to the side of where she had been laying and didn't see it. She felt herself panicking and looked back to her friend, turning red with rage at his cheesy grin._

"_Aaron I swear to god give me my phone right now or I will kill you" She growled taking another step towards him._

"_Calm down Jay, it's on the porch" Aaron pointed to the porch and JJ sighed when she saw her phone._

"_Do me a favour?" Aaron asked but JJ just scoffed._

"_Why should I do anything for you? You just soaked me" She motioned to herself with her hands while drying her hair where it was wet._

"_All I want you to do it go upstairs and dry of. You and me are going out" He saw a grin appear on JJ's face and knew he had her. _

"_OK" She threw the towel at him and ran inside to get dried and changed. Aaron looked up to the bathroom window on the back of JJ's house and saw her mum looking down, holding 2 thumbs up. He laughed and held up 2 thumbs back before picking up JJ's phone and going into the kitchen the wait for her. 20 minutes later she came out with a pink summer dress on and matching slip on shoes. He passed her the phone and held his arm out for her and walked her to the car. _

"_So, where are we going?" She asked curious. Aaron shook his head and held out two socks tied together as a blindfold. JJ looked disgusted and stepped back._

"_I am not putting socks on my face you idiot" _

"_Oh come on, there clean. Its either that or I put you in the boot of the car" JJ groaned and snatched the socks from him and wrapped them around her eyes. Him not trusting her asked her how many fingers he was holding up. After her complain she finally guessed but got it wrong._

"_OK we can go now" He helped her into the car and they drive of. After arriving at their location he got JJ out the car and left her there while he set up the surprise. He ran back up to her and thought it would be funny to surprise her more. In one swift motion he picked her up and began carrying her to the spot he set the stuff up. JJ squealed and started hitting at his chest._

"_Aaron what the hell are you doing?" She squeaked and laughed._

"_Well I am trying to be romantic" He joked sending JJ into hysterics._

"_You are the least romantic person ever! I have no idea what all your past girlfriends have seen in you" She said earning him to drop her on the sand. She felt the sand beneath her and pulled the socks of her eyes. On the beach was a picnic set up with sandwiches, biscuits, chocolate cake, grapes, apple juice and some water. A huge grin grew and she smiled up to him. He sat next to her and they dug into the food._

"_How did you know that I absolutely love picnics?" She asked in the middle of a sandwich._

"_I'm your best friend. I know everything. Let's name this the official J&A picnic and once every month we have to have one. JJ nodded excitedly and embraced Aaron in a hug._

"_You're the best you know" She buried her head into his neck and smiled._

"_I know. You're not so bad yourself" _

After eating up every piece of food Hotch had an idea.

"This is our what, 7th J&A picnic?" Hotch asked. JJ thought for a moment before nodding.

"And we started our first one of with me coming to your house to get you, correct" She nodded again and he stood up, getting her to stand up as well. He picked her up again taking her by surprise and she looked to him confused. He began walking towards the water.

"So this is just like our first one except for one little detail" She looked to him, trying to figure out what he was going on about.

"What little detail?"

"On the first one, I completely soaked you" A huge grin grew on his face but before JJ could act her dropped her in the water, drenching her. She squealed just like she had all those years ago and it sent Hotch into hysteric. JJ stood up and looked to herself. She was dripping wet. She had the same fury in her eyes she had when he first did it but it didn't last as long because sooner or later she started laughing along with him. She had an idea and wrapped him in a hug spinning him round. Pulling out of his embraced she looked him in the eye and smiled.

"But one thing is very different about this one" She stated. He looked confused and asked,

"What? I did everything the same"

"Who said it was you" On that she pushed him in the water and he too was soaked. He sat up, spitting water out of his mouth and looked to see JJ on the floor, uncontrollably laughing. He smiled and knew that this was the JJ he loved and this was the JJ he would never stop loving. His first best friend.

After spending another few hours talking and laughing, Aaron could see the tiredness in JJ's eyes and knew that Penelope and Emily would be coming in the morning for the flight so he picked her up and carried her back to the car. She fell asleep on the way home so he picked her sleeping form up and took her straight to bed. He knew she should change so he woke her up.

"JJ, you want to get changed? Your still a bit wet" He smiled and she returned it sleepily. After slowly getting changed she climbed into bed and looked to Hotch.

"Will you stay here tonight please?"

"Of course. Me and that window seat are going to have a very fun night" He winked and watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He packed away all the pictures she was looking at and grabbed a blanket from the living room and fell asleep on the window seat.

At 8.30am Hotch was woken by the doorbell. He sleepily walked downstairs and opened the door. Penelope and Emily were shocked to see Hotch opening the door.

"Erm.. Hi Hotch" Emily said confused. He just nodded and walked to the couch sitting down. He didn't notice Emily and Penelope staring at him until Emily cleared her throat. He looked up and saw their faces and smiled.

"When you rang I came straight here and JJ was having a bad hour so I took her out for a picnic and cheered her up. She asked me to stay so I slept on her window seat"

"Did she tell you what was wrong?" Penelope asked, not wanting to say the wrong thing and upset her friend, not on the week of London especially. Hotch went through what was eating at JJ last night but explained that after we got back she seemed to be much better and whenever she was doing stuff it took her mind of things.

"Awr my poor girl" Penelope sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch. Emily nodded and then looked to Hotch.

"Is she awake?"

"No. What time is the flight?"

"1pm"

"Why are you here this early?"

"We wanted to plan out the trip before the flight and during some of it"

"Well give her another half hour then I'll wake her up. Want some breakfast?" Penelope and Emily perked up, not having any breakfast before they came. Hotch and the girls walked to the kitchen and he went to the fridge as the girls sat on the stools watching him work his magic. 25 minutes later the table was set with a plate full of bacon, a plate full of sausages, a plate full of pancakes, a plate full of toast, a plate full of eggs and each seat had a glass of orange juice, besides JJ's which had apple because she couldn't stand orange.

"I'll go and get sleeping beauty" Penelope said leaving the room to wake JJ. She walked into her room and saw that the bed was empty and had been made. She was just about to call out when JJ emerged from the bathroom. A huge smile grew on her face and she ran up the Penelope, embracing her in a hug.

"Well hello to you to" Penelope laughed hugging JJ back.

"You ready for today?" JJ asked. Penelope grinned making JJ laugh.

"Of course I am!" Penelope exclaimed. JJ laughed and they headed to the kitchen. JJ saw Emily and went up to her, giving her a hug. Her eyes then landed on Hotch and the food. He eyes sparkled and she looked to him.

"You did this?" She asked motioning to the food.

"Well these two were just to hungry that if I didn't they would have ate me" Hotch joked pulling the chair out for JJ to sit on.

"That is not true!" Penelope and Emily both screeched at the same time making JJ and Hotch laugh.

"Well what are we waiting for, dig in" JJ exclaimed picking up a piece of toast and bacon. They all sat in silence and ate the food and by 9.25 it was all gone. Hotch cleared away the dishes while JJ, Penelope and Emily sat at the table making a plenary for the trip. By 10 the girls had planned out the trip perfectly and were getting ready to go to the airport. It was an hour drive and then they had 2 hours to themselves before the Jet took off.

"See you in 5 days" He said to JJ as the girls put her suitcase in the car. She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you for last night" He hug her back and watched as they drive of. He made sure JJ's house was clean and suitable for when she came home and when he was pleased he locked the door and drove home, knowing that JJ was in good hands for the next 5 days,

"So when we get there it will be about 8pm. I reckon that we could get to the hotel and unpack and be out by 9.30. What do you think?" Penelope asked from her spot in the back of the car.

"Yeah but we are we going to go? Tomorrow is dedicated to shopping, Wednesday for site seeing, Thursday for some hotel and bar time then Friday for some more shopping before we go home" JJ stated looking over the plenary.

"We could ride the London eye. I don't mind doing it again on Wednesday. Plus we could meet some nice British dudes and they could show us around a bit" Emily said throwing ideas around.

"Sound's good to me. Pen?" JJ looked to her friend who nodded eagerly.

"This is going to awesome" She exclaimed. Emily and JJ laughed while Emily out the radio on and switched to the CD player.

"Please don't tell me you have something like Beethoven in there or something" Penelope moaned.

"No! Do I look like Reid?" Emily said frowning. JJ just laughed and pulled out a CD from her bag.

"It's a 8 hour flight and with us having the jet to ourselves I came prepared" She put the CD in the player and pressed play. Girls just wanna have fun by Cyndi Lauper came on the girls squealed.

"I come home in the morning light. My mother says when you gonna live your life right. Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. And girls, just want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun" The girls sang in unison along with the entire soundtrack of 80's songs as they made their way to the airstrip. Clambering onto the Jet with their suitcases the girls sat around the couch area. JJ took the couch, Penelope took the swivel chair on the left and Emily took the one of the right. The plane took off and the 8 hour journey begin. Throughout the journey the girls took advantage of the on board fridge, snacking on all the food which would have been supplied for the case. JJ stood to make a coffee and put a film on when Penelope stopped her

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked standing up to block JJ's path. JJ looked confused and pointed toward the coffee machine.

"I was going to make a coffee and put a film on, not commit murder" She laughed but Penelope had a serious expression on her face.

"Sit" JJ sat slowly, confused by what Penelope was doing.

"But I want a coffee" JJ said as her bum made contact with the couch.

"I will make your coffee" She suddenly smiled and skipped to the coffee machine. JJ was stunned for a moment before looking at Emily.

"What was that?" She asked pointing to Penelope who was humming to herself while digging out a film.

"I think she just wants to look after you, that's all" Emily knew the real reason but tried to shake of the subject. She went to open her mouth again but JJ interrupted her.

"So now I can't make my own coffee?" JJ asked, kind of annoyed with them. She knew they wanted to care for her, especially now, but isn't she even allowed to make coffee.

"Come on it's a bit over the top don't you think?" Emily was about to answer when Penelope came waltzing up.

"What's a bit over the top?" Emily mentally crossed her fingers that JJ wouldn't start something and sighed inwardly when she diverted the question.

"Nothing. So what film did you pick?" JJ asked, side glancing to Emily who mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded and looked back to Penelope who held up Sleepless In Seattle. A huge grin appeared on JJ's face and they put the DVD in the player, all snuggling on the couch under a blanket to watch the film.

2 rounds of Sleepless in Seattle, Armageddon and 2 sing along's to Mama Mia later the girls felt the jet land and squealed excitedly.

"London here we come" JJ stated happily while grabbing her suitcase and following the girls out of the plane.

"Hello London" Penelope shouted at the top of her lungs in the best British accent she could do sending the girls into a fit of laughter.

"This is going to be fun" JJ stated linking arms with her best friends and walking to a taxi which was waiting for them.


	6. Got A Date, Lost A Date

Pulling up outside the hotel the girls paid the taxi driver and made their way into the hotel lobby. Their eyes widened in amazement as they looked up to see a huge chandelier hanging down from the ceiling with two glass elevators riding up and down alongside it.

"Did I ever tell you I love England" Penelope said in awe as they watched to the elevators move up and down, people exiting and leaving with their bags.

"You might have mentioned it" Emily replied, eyes fixed on the chandelier as it shone in the evening light from outside.

"So, Emily. Where is the hotel details from Rossi?" JJ asked finally getting a hold of the situation, realising that the three were stood in the middle of the hotel lobby staring into space with people staring at them.

"Erm-" Emily rummaged through her travel bag for a moment before pulling out a folded document.

"Here it is. I will be right back" She stood her suitcase up by Penelope's and JJ's and walked towards the front desk. Looking towards the woman she frowned slightly. The name tag read Lydia P and the woman was in her mid-50's-60's and looked less than happy. Before Emily even said a word the woman spoke up.

"You're American aren't you?" She didn't sound to impressed.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" Emily knew she sounded cocky but the woman was being snotty and Emily was not moved.

"I guess not. You Americans are just very, what's the word, oh never mind. How may I help you" Emily felt like retaliating but thought better of it. This trip was about JJ, not snotty British people.

"My friend made a booking online for us and we have the booking reference here. If it's not enough I can ring him for you to speak to if necessary" Emily said handing Lydia the reference.

"No, the booking reference is fine" Emily hated her attitude and bit her tongue not to snap back. After a few minutes of typing and looking through draws the woman looked up.

"How many keys are you needing?"

"Three please" She nodded and handed 3 key cards to her.

"You are on the top floor, penthouse. If you need anything, contact reception by dialling 1234 on the phone. Any other details should be on a leaflet in the room. Thank you for staying at the snowflake hotel and enjoy your stay in London" She put on a very snotty and fake smile while handing the reference back to Emily. Sending a snotty smile back Emily walked back to the girls, not impressed at all.

"What a snotty, overrated, little brat she was" She shot as she passed the key cards out.

"What was her name?" Penelope asked curious.

"Lydia P" Emily recited still sounding annoyed.

"OMG!" JJ exclaimed bursting out into laughter catching everyone's attention in the lobby.

"What?!" The two asked in unison wondering what tickled their friend. JJ looked up and saw the woman glaring at them so nodded to the elevator. As they made their way up JJ explained,

"I was talking to Rossi when I was in the hospital and he said that I needed to be aware of a woman in the hotel we were staying at because one of the receptionists is his 2nd ex-wife. That woman's name, believe it or not is Lydia Pierce" Emily burst out laughing followed by Penelope.

"No wonder she hates Americans! Rossi must have really annoyed that woman because she is not too keen on us Americans" The girls laughed to each other before a ding sounded telling them they were on the top floor.

"Penthouse here we come" Penelope squealed as the elevator doors opened and they walked to the room door.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Emily and Penelope stepped aside allowing JJ to slide in the middle and open the door. The wooden door swung open and the girls gasped in amazement.

The living area was huge, big enough to fit JJ's in there about 3 times, and a 5 seated couch sat in the middle with a 67" TV on the wall in front of it. In the corner by glass double doors stood a red piano, shining with the moonlight which shone in through the doors. The view out the doors was amazing, big ben and the London eye in sight lighting up the London scene. To the left was a kitchen with some cupboards and an oven and mini fridge. In the centre stood an oak 3 seated dining table with plates and cutlery set out ready for a meal. The girls dropped their bags in the door way and walked to the bedroom door which was slightly ajar. Pushing it open a huge grin spread across their faces when they were greeted with 3 king size beds, a 50" TV and a desk with computer in the corner. Not to mention the on suit bathroom with huge Jacuzzi and shower in and the double doors leading into another balcony.

"I would be happy to spend 5 days in here met alone what London is like outside" Emily said eyeing the middle bed. JJ pulled the girls to the front of the room and smiled.

"On three we run to the bed we want. If we want the same, first there gets it" They nodded and JJ begun,

"One…" Emily continued,

"Two…" Penelope finished,

"Three!" The girls run to the designed beds and leapt on then, grateful they wanted different ones. JJ had claimed the one closest to the balcony, always having the window bed because she loved gazing into the night sky when she found it hard to sleep. Penelope had claimed the one closets to the door, making sure that the second she was out of bed she had a clear line to the door leading to the kitchen for her nightly and morning tea. Emily had gone for the middle bed. For JJ and Pen they thought it was her claustrophobia kicking in and her not liking being in the middle of a bed and a wall so she liked having a gap either side of her bed, but the real reason was her protectiveness over her friends and liking being able to see both of them with the turn of a head.

"So, who has the bathroom first?" Emily stated the deadly question. Before anyone could move JJ sat up.

"We each get our bags and get the stuff we need out. Race to the bathroom at equal measures away and first there gets it. Just like with the beds, but this time there's only one winner" JJ ginned and left to get her bag followed by the other two. JJ collected her wash bag and a nice red dress from her bag and stood waiting for the others. Emily grabbed her wash bag and a green and blue dress and stood next to JJ. Penelope finally found her wash bag and bright pink dress and stood on the other side of JJ.

"On Three" JJ started,

"One…" Emily continued,

"Two…" Penelope Finished,

"Three!" The girls sprinted to the bathroom, gripping onto their belongings careful not to drop them. In a matter of four seconds a door was slammed and two girls stood defeated outside the door.

"I hate her right now" Penelope prowled walking to the kitchen followed by Emily so they couldn't hear JJ's victorious laughing from the bathroom. JJ showered extra slowly just to annoy them but after 45 minutes decided to do her makeup and hair outside using the mirror by the dressing table. Opening the door she stepped out smiling evilly to her friends.

"Take your bloody time Jay. I want to meet some British dudes today you know" Emily moaned betting up to straight her back. Her and Penelope had been laying down on the bed talking while JJ showered and she felt very stiff. Penelope took the opportunity of Emily stretching and bailed to the bathroom. On hearing the door slam Emily looked up and groaned.

"Damn it Pen!" She shouted at the door only to be returned by Penelope's evil laugh.

"So, what were you two talking about?" JJ asked curiously as she walked to the mirror, brush and makeup back in hand.

"Oh nothing in particular" Emily shrugged it off but JJ was having none of it.

"So, we didn't finish our little conversation in the jet. Want to continue?" She looked to her through the reflection and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Penelope Jay, you know what she's like"

"Yeah I do, but to the point I am not allowed to make a stupid coffee. Come in Emily I know there is more to it than just looking after me for the trip so just tell me. I told you guys that I'm OK with the questions and concerns, I was expecting it when you found out anyway" Emily sighed and sat on the bed. JJ finished her mascara and sat next to her.

"A few days before we found out about you me and Pen were talking about how much you had done for us since we knew you. About how you took me in when I first joined and helped her fit in. Then other stuff like actually letting us in, helping us out when we let you in, when you treated her to a spa week in the Caribbean or when you took me to Hawaii to visit all of Elvis' famous spots. We kept coming up with loads of things that you have done for us and yet we couldn't think of anything we did for you. I think one we come up with was taking you to San Francisco for 4 days after you broke up with Nathan that one time. That was it and we were going to find something you really wanted to do and surprise you with it. Then this happened and she is scared that she won't get a chance to repay you for everything before you go and it is killing her" JJ saw tears in Emily's eyes and felt her own tears welling up.

"Why would you guys think you have to repay me?" JJ didn't notice Penelope come out the door and looked up when she answered.

"Because it's you Jay. You have done so much for us and been the most best friend anyone could have and we haven't done a thing for you" Penelope joined them in the bed and wiped her own tears from her cheeks.

"Guys, you have done so much for me don't you see. Pen, after that time when we interviewed the married couple who were sentenced to death and I got so wound up about it you sat with me and comforted me after my rant. After the whole Tobias thing the both of you sat with me while I cried and helped me through the dog stuff. When I have had one of those days you have noticed that I was on edge and took me out to take my mind of things. I could think of a million and one things you have done for me and I couldn't ask for two better friends than you two. If it wasn't for you two I think I might have had a mental breakdown a long time ago" JJ took Emily and Penelope's hand in hers.

"Please don't ever think that you have to repay me for anything OK. If anything I have to repay you for the help you have given me. Why don't we call it equals" JJ smiled when the two laughed and stood up.

"Emily, now I give you permission to use the bathroom" Emily clapped and skipped to the bathroom making JJ shake her head. Grabbing Penelope's hands she pulled her up from the bed and gave her a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you Pen, don't forget that OK?"

"I just wish you didn't have to go" Penelope whispered into her ear, not bothering to wipe the new tears.

"I wish I didn't have to go either, but no going back now OK. I will always be watching" She pulled back and looked her friend in the eye.

"Always?"

"Always" Sending one last smile JJ went back to the mirror to fix her hair while Penelope went to make a cup of tea for them and for Emily when she comes out.

After another 30 minutes they were all ready to go and left the hotel room.

"Nobody is allowed back in this room sober and numberless, got it" Penelope stated.

"Got it" They said unison before leaving to go to a bar down the road. After 16 number exchanges, countless shots and WKD's, 7 dances with British men, the girls called it a night at 3.25am and made their way, drunkenly, back to the hotel room. Not bothering to change, they threw themselves on their beds and were asleep before anyone could register what was happening.

\...

"Remind me to never drink ever again" Penelope prowled as she sat on her bed, cup of tea in hand while taking 2 paracetomol for the pounding head ache she had.

"Don't worry, you can stop drinking with me" JJ added in holding her hand out for the tablets. Penelope threw them over, also throwing a pillow directed at Emily's face.

"Do you freaking mind" Emily snapped throwing the pillow back at Penelope.

"Nope, I babysit" Penelope replied cheekily making JJ laugh when Emily glared at her. The sound of a smile call blared through the causing the girls to cry in pain.

"Jeez, make it stop" Penelope cried as JJ crawled out of bed to the computer they had logged on last night so the boys could Skype them. JJ answered and got back into bed, a pillow going over her face.

"Well let me guess, drinking last night?" Morgan said laughing at the state of the hangover girls as they lay in bed.

"Yes. Now please lower the volume of your voice before I force a knife down the computer stream killing you all" Penelope shot glaring at Morgan because of how loud he was speaking.

"God what the hell did you drink last night?" Rossi asked seeing how p***ed off the girls were.

"A really hot brush dude" JJ said dreamily causing everyone to burst out laughing. Realising what she had just said she shot up wide eyed.

"That came out completely wrong!" She screeched making Morgan laugh even harder.

"Damn JJ. Getting feisty are we?" Morgan said causing JJ to growl at him and throw a pillow at the computer.

"I don't get it" Reid piped up from in the background.

"JJ drank a hot British dude" Rossi elaborated to the young agent but Reid looked more confused.

"JJ isn't a vampire so how did she drink some- Wait! Ew JJ" Reid stood up looking disgusted causing Morgan to fall off his chair laughing.

"Reid I didn't! I answered the wrong question. I didn't drink no one"


End file.
